Goodbye Love
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: There are names for women who abandon their daughters. Yes there are names and Hallmark doesn't make a card for any of them." A look at the family's reactions to Diana leaving. quick little drabbles. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. So Anyway

**A/N: Hi guys! New story! I got this really good idea the other day from this quote (aka, the first line of the story). I ended up writing a whole story around it! I liked this idea, even though the drabbles are really short…but, bear with me! Hahaha….Here we go!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own N2N or that quote….**

**A HUG FROM ADAM CHANLER-BERAT FOR ANYONE WHO GUESSES WHERE THE OPENING LINE IS FROM!**

_*Diana*_

_So Anyway…_

There are names for women who abandon their daughters. Yes. There are names and Hallmark does not make a card for any of them.

It's times like these that I wonder what would've happened if I would've stayed…Would everything have turned out the same? Would I be getting better? Would I be getting worse? I don't even know anymore…

I feel empty without them here. No more of Dan's smiling face when I woke up every morning. No more of watching Natalie as she grew up, realizing that she's just like me. No more of Gabe's taunting memories.

Gabe….It's been months since I've seen him last…My little boy…all grown up…It hurts when I think about him. The pain, the grief, all making a comeback. But…I have to do this…I have to let go…

I put all his pictures away…not completely getting rid of them. I could _never _do that. He'll always be a part of my life, no matter what…But he's not a focus point…he won't take over my life anymore…

For once…..I'm free….


	2. I Could Never Be Alone

**A/N: Part two! Here's Dan…a bit sad…POOR DAN! This one was fun to write…so…enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. The quote from the last chapter was from HAIRSPRAY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N! Huh…that's a shocker, isn't it?**

*_Dan*_

_I Could Never Be Alone_

You're gone….you got up and left…Why?

I was here for you….the whole time, from the start…I suffered with you, I grieved with you, I went through everything you went through. And for what?

Nothing.

I thought you were stronger than this, Di. You've always been…from the day we met until now.

I remember when you first told me you were pregnant with Gabe. I was terrified, as any first time father would be. But you…you were the strong one. You were the one who kept me going, the one who inspired me with your smile every time you'd look down at the baby…

And when _it_ happened…the sadness in your eyes…I knew I had to do something to help, but I didn't know how…And when Natalie was born, you tried with all of your being not to break down and cry when you held her…

I know that you loved her…and she loves you…

_I_ love you…I'm not the same without you. It's like a part of me is missing…

I've never been alone…


	3. Finding the Invisible Girl

**A/N: This one's my favorite! I wrote this in Chemistry yesterday…I love writing from Natalie's POV on this subject….it's kinda fun…So, enjoy!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what?! I don't own N2N! I know I just got you excited for nothing…sorry…**

_*Natalie*_

_Finding the Invisible Girl_

I came back from the dance that night…Dad was crying in the dark. The first thing that crossed my mind was 'Shit…she tried to kill herself again…' But when he told me what happened, I couldn't believe him…I didn't _want_ to believe him…But there was no escaping it…

You were really gone.

What the hell, Mom? What the hell is wrong with you?! Why'd you do it? What made you think that leaving us here was the right thing to do? I know I shouldn't be this harsh, but I'm angry at you! No. I'm _beyond_ angry! Once again, you've fucked up my life…and now, you're not even here!

When have you ever been here for me, Mom? When did you ever give a damn about _me?_! Well, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect enough for you! I'm sorry that I can't be who you want me to be!

I'm sorry…Henry says I'm overreacting…He's there for me, Mom. He cares…He really loves me…Ever since you left he's been calling me, making sure I'm ok, seeing if I need to talk about anything...And I've realized…Maybe this was for the better and we're all gonna be ok…Maybe we'll get things worked out and maybe we can finally be a normal family.

I'm sorry I got so angry…it's just….I've always felt overshadowed by you, like no one even knew that I existed. …Like I was invisible…but now…I think I've found myself…

I've found the invisible girl….

**A/N: Awwww….that was a corny ending…So, for the most part, this is complete. I may put a Gabe portion up, but I wanna see what you guys think of it first…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. I Will Never Leave You

**A/N: Here it is! My Gabe part! This one was a little confusing to write....he's angry with her, but yet he's pleading with her in a way....I'd really like to see how Dan would react to Gabe, so that's why i have that one line in there.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I DON'T OWN N2N1 YAY!**

Gone. Just gone.

Why?

You were the reason that I lived. You're the reason why I'm still here. I don't care what this doctor says to you. You know you need me.

_I_ need _you_. I'll die without you. Is that what you want?

No it's not. It's what _he_ wants. It's what they all want. They want you to forget me. Just move along...

You can't forget me, Mom. You just can't...

Do you remember that time when I was nine and I ran off for an afternoon because no one would notice me? I hid out at the park down the street. You came and got me as soon as you found out I was missing. You scolded me like crazy. You told me to never leave you again.

And I've stayed true to that. I will never leave you...but you left me.

I sit here alone. No one to notice me. No one to tell me that they really don't hate me like I know they do.

Dad's really hurt. You hurt him more than anyone. Maybe now I work things out with him...maybe now he'll listen.

Goodbye, Mom.

**A/N: Aww...poor Gabe...We still love you anyway...Reviews?**


	5. You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

**A/N: Ok, thanks to LOSTrocker who gave me this idea! Even though Henry wasn't really directly affected by Diana's actions, we still thought that he would be affected in some way, considering the wreck that is now Natalie. So, this one's from his perspective…**

**I have "Everything's Alright" from Jesus Christ Superstar stuck in my head. I just saw the tour with Ted Neeley…I got puked on by a drunk girl….The show was fantastic though…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I STILL don't own N2N! **

All I see is tears.

That's all that's left of her.

She's changed so much since she left…Natalie, I mean. That angry hurting girl I once knew is gone. She's been replaced by a girl who's miserable and unsure.

I know what she's going through…I remember when my father left my mother…I thought it was the worst thing in the world. Mom was in denial…I took up smoking pot to get away from it…I was only thirteen…

I don't want the same thing to happen to her…I don't want to see her end up like me, a sappy lonely stoner.

I've been calling her every day to make sure she's alright. I don't want her pulling any suicide stunts on me, anyway…She usually just cries. But she'll talk sometimes.

We talk about everything. From school to life to music to everything. She just seems to open up. Like I've cracked that disguise she wears. And then she'll cry some more.

I try my best to be comforting. It's easier when we're face to face…I'd wrap my arms around her and just hold her there. Once she'd relax, she'd bury her face in my shoulder as I start to rub her back gently.

She's never been so accepting of my affection before. Before it was all 'ok, yeah, sure…whatever'…but now…I think she finally let it sink in, the fact that I love her. She's finally accepting that she's not an invisible loser, that people really care for her.

She's different. And who knows…maybe it's for the better…

**A/N: Awwwww….Why can't all guys be like Henry? Lol…..Reviews, anyone?**


	6. A Shock to the System

A/N: Ok! i guess i'm putting up a Dr. Madden portion too....lol....here you go, LOSTrocker! They're working on their own as well, it'll be up soon! But...for now, this is MY version (I can't wait to see what you come up with, either....it'll be fun!

A little bit of Diana/Dr. Madden going on here....cuz I think they'd be cute together! (No offense Dan....) So i guess my story went from just three POVs to all six. So...yepp....I can't think of anything else to talk about so...yepp....Ok! Time to read!

AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! MAKE MY STRESS LEVELS GO DOWN AND REVIEW! [Testing week....=( ]

Disclaimer: I don't own N2N....hey, i noticed on Gabe's drabble, my disclaimer said N2N1 by mistake! it sounds like a disease!

Struck with fear.

That's how I feel now.

How could she just leave like that? She was doing so well....she was almost there...

Maybe it was _my _fault. Maybe _I_ did something wrong. It always works...the treatment always works...

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice. If this ECT would've helped her or not. Or if she was just a hopeless case. I wanted to help her, I really did.

When I came into this profession six years ago, I had my mind set on one thing: I wanted to make a difference in someone's life. I wanted to help people. I wanted to be their guiding light.

Everything ran smoothly. I was doing what I always dreamed of doing. Not a single problem...then _she_ came...

I remember the day she first walked in: shy, timid, but at the same time had an aura of confidence. Her blue eyes pierced mine. I remember those eyes...the sadness in them...I never wanted them to fade away in my mind...they were beautiful...

I felt a little guilty about having these feelings for my patient, knowing that we could never be together. I guess you can say I loved her. Maybe that's why I tried so hard. Maybe that's why I cared so much.

Maybe I loved her. Maybe I still do.

But I could never admit it....she'd think I was crazy....After all of this, _I_ feel like the crazy one.

But maybe it's true, that I'm crazy. I'll never know.

I don't know where she went. I can only hope she's getting better.

That's all that's left to do....

Hope.


	7. Like Richard Gere

_iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12's A/N:_** OK! so...Thanks to LOSTrocker! they finished their portion of the story! So here's another Dr. Madden/Diana fic...lol...i luvvv them...And BIG KUDOS FROM ME AND LOSTROCKER FOR WHOEVER REVIEWS!**

**So, I guess this is sort of a collaboration fic now...since, pretty much, the idea of extending it past the family's POVs was really LOSTrocker's idea...THANKS! Let's all give a BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE!**

_LOSTrocker's A/N:_** I'm sorry Dan! This is all Invisible Gurl's fault! She made me do it! *points fingers at other N2N author* Okay... Well, she didn't really make me do it, but she still inspired me to do it so therefor its still her fault! HA! Rating is for language. Oh, and the bold and italics is Dr. Madden arguing with himself. **

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor LOSTrocker owns N2N or the wonderful Dr. Madden...sorry peoples...**

Just Like Richard Gere:  
By: LOSTrocker

Dr. Madden was expecting his call. Dan always called around this time concerning Diana. However, something different happened. He didn't call to set up another appointment because Diana had mentioned Gabe...

"She left."

Dr. Madden was speechless for a moment. He was shocked. He wasn't if it was because Diana had actually done it or because he couldn't have time to tell her... He shook that last thought out of his mind. The number one rule of being a doctor was you weren't suppose to fall in love with patient.

"When?" he asked.

"Not too long ago." Dan answered on the other side.

It was hard not to ignore Dan's heart ache. He wouldn't expect anymore of the man. After all they had been married for years... A gentleman like Dan Goodman didn't come along every day. When he said "I do," he meant it for the long run. He couldn't help but admire him for that.

"Keep me updated." Dr. Madden pleaded with Dan. "And if there is anything..."

"Yes, Doctor, I'll let you know." Dan merely said goodbye before he hung up the phone.

Dr. Madden quickly got up from his desk. He had to think. Diana hadn't gone long. So, maybe if he had time he could catch up with her. Stop her. Before he went any further he stopped himself.

Wait...

Why was he doing all this?

_Because you love her you stupid mother fucker. Thats why._

No. I don't.

_Aren't you a doctor? You should at least know what denial means._

"Being a doctor means nothing," Dr. Madden had gone on out loud. "That piece of paper on the wall just says I can do this or that. Its all a bunch a bull shit really. Half the time I wonder if I'm crazy!" Dr. Madden face palmed. Dear Lord. He was talking to himself again. It was one thing when he did it at home but in his office... Oh well, he would worry about that voice in his head later. Right now the other thing that mattered was...

"Diana..."

Had Dr. Madden not been busy arguing with himself he would have noticed a familiar face in his door frame. Diana knew she would find Dr. Madden in his office. He was always here. She just didn't think she would ever find him chatting about with himself. After all he was a doctor.

Dr. Madden cleared his throat, tried to play cool. "Good afternoon Diana," he greeted. "I didn't know we had an appointment scheduled for today."

_Oh yeah, real smooth._

"Will you shut the fuck up all ready?" Madden demanded.

Diana laughed. It was nice to see that she wasn't the only one who heard voices... Or saw things... "Those are annoying little shits aren't they?"

"What?" Dr. Madden asked, once again acting like he'd done nothing out of the sorts. Of course, by the point the voice in his head was laughing very hysterically.

"The voices in your head." Diana answered as she welcomed herself in.

The funny thing was Dr. Madden could lie to his other patients but not Diana. He gave her a half smile and she caught the dimples that were slightly starting to curve. It was only making her knees grow weaker by the minute. "Yeah," he answered, giving in - noticing every inch that Diana was taking she was coming closer to him.

"And what are yours telling you?" Diana questioned him.

_Okay, here is the part where you shut the hell up and just kiss her! Pull a Richard Gere on her you stupid bastard! Don't tell me you never wanted to do that!_

The truth was that he always did want to do that. An Officer and a Gentlemen was very inspiring but he was no Richard Gere. He couldn't pull that here in his office where everyone could see. He fought the temptation when he saw that Diana had suitcases with her.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Madden asked her. He told her that Dan had called earlier informing him about her leaving.

"Well, I was thinking of going to my parents for a little while," Diana replied. She paused hoping that he would take the hint that she wanted to stay with him.

Dr. Madden was feeling nervous. Her parents were across the country. That would mean he wouldn't be able to see her again.

_It's now or never man. You do realize that._

When Dr. Madden didn't say anything Diana sighed. "I guess this is goodbye then." she said and went to leave.

"Wait," Dr. Madden called out just as she was about to step outside of his office.

Diana smiled and turned back around. "Yes?"

_Aw, fuck it._

Thats when Dr. Madden threw the rule book out the window. He ran up to Di, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her – just like Richard Gere.

Later that night, Diana would be tucked in by his side. Safe and sound. Where nothing could hurt her. Not even Gabe.

END.


End file.
